There are many different types of door latches available and they employ a variety of different type release mechanisms to open the door and gain access to an interior space. In certain environments, the door must be open and shut frequently particularly where time is of the essense and the person involved needs to quickly and frequently get to the interior of the compartment and then release the compartment without significant interference with further work efforts. For example, this need occurs in kitchen or airplane use where cabinets are commonly used for storage purposes. The kitchen or airline worker often has to open compartments to get materials for storage or service purposes. Accordingly, latch mechanisms which are difficult and time consuming to operate result in an undesirable waste of time.
Accordingly, there is a need for a quick operating, positive latch mechanism which can be quickly and efficiently opened to permit access to the interior of the compartment and then which can be easily reclosed.